the bad day kagome wont forget
by lizy42100
Summary: this is a story about kagome and inuyasha fighting all day and she gets fed up with it and goes for a walk that turns into a nightmare for her and inuyasha basically. this story is meant to be a story that lets you feel the emotions.well that is all really so enjoy!oh, and please please please review. thank you very much if you do! one-shot


The day Kagome wont forget.

The Bad Day Kagome Won't Forget

"yaaawwwnn," Kagome yawned, 'hmm, no one else is up yet, it must be around 6:00am, I guess I'll go and freshen up in the hot spring since I was too tired to go with Sango last night.' Kagome thought.

She got up as quietly as she could and quickly grabbed her clean set of clothes and then she wrote a short note that said, ' to who ever is reading this, I went to the hot spring to take a bath. I will be back soon. From, Kagome.' She left it on her sleeping bag and then headed for the springs.

After about 10 minutes of walking Kagome arrived at the springs. "Yes, I'm here! Well, better get in." She said to herself. She looked around just to make sure no one was looking and she didn't see anyone, so she quickly undressed and went into the springs.

"Ahhhhhhh, this feels SOO good! I haven't had a hot bath for at least a week!" Kagome said. She dunked her head under the water for about 20 seconds and then came up for air. "I am so happy I woke up early!" she said. Kagome waded through the water and found a really comfy spot to sit. "This is soo relaxing! Yaawwnn, I guess I'm still tired." She said in a sleepy voice. "Oh well,(yawn) I…will…just-," She didn't finish her sentence cause' she fell asleep.

Kagome started to wake up. She stretched and after a few seconds she realized that she was still in the spring! "oh my gosh, I fell asleep! Ohh what time is it," she said looking at her watch( I know she doesn't wear one in the anime, but right now she does) " Oh no, its 9 o'clock! I've been here for three hours, everyone is going to be awake by now. Not to mention we usually leave before this time, so they are probably waiting for me too!" she said as she got out and put on her clothes as fast as she could. Then she started to run at top speed toward the campsite.

'Oh man, Inuyasha is not going to be happy I bet, then again what else is new.' Kagome thought as she was running. 'There it is! Good, cause anymore running and I would have probably collapsed.' she thought. She ran into the clearing and leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath.

"Finally! We've been waiting a long time for you!" shouted Inuyasha, who was clearly annoyed at her for being late. "Well…sor..ry…I didn't…mean…to be…late!" Kagome said still trying to catch her breath.

"Well then why were you late!?" shouted Inuyasha, too annoyed to realized how heavy she was breathing. "If…you…must…know, I…feel…asleep…in…the spring!" she shouted back, "and as…soon as I…woke up….I ran back here…as fast as…I could! And I didn't even dry my…hair…so I could get back here as…soon…as…possible…so if I…get sick…its your fault!" Kagome shouted even louder. "well-", Inuyasha started, "SIT!" she shouted. THUD! Inuyasha was face first in the ground before he could finish. Kagome, who was finally breathing normally, said, " I'm going to pack my things so don't bother me unless you want another mouthful of dirt!" Inuyasha didn't protest and just got up and leaned against a tree while he waited.

"I'm done!" Kagome shouted to everyone else. She had calmed down while she was packing, so now she was her normal self. "ok, lets get going, we've already wasted enough time." Inuyasha said. Kagome was too busy talking to Sango to hear the retort.

~later that day~

"ok, lets stop here, it is starting to get dark." Kagome said. "ok." everyone said except Inuyasha, but no one except Kagome noticed, but she didn't say anything.  
"ok, everything is done, so lets get dinner started!" Kagome said walking to her bag to get the food, but when she looked inside, there was no food! "ummm…guys, uh I appear to not have any food left." she said knowing that this was going to get ugly. "What!? How could you not know that you didn't have any left!?" Shippo said in a worried voice. "ya Kagome, how could you not know?!

"Well, somehow the part of my bag that I keep the food in opened and the food fell out!" Kagome said getting mad. " How could you let that happen?! If we would have known this, we could have stopped earlier so we could have caught some fish! Your so careless!" Inuyasha shouted at her. " I didn't LET this happen, it happened on its own. And will you quit yelling at me for something that really isn't my fault! This is the second time you've done that today!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha.

She walked over to her bag and pulled out some chips and instant ramen and threw the instant ramen to Sango. "Sango here, you know how to cook it, this is the backup food that I keep for these situations." Kagome said to Sango. "Why didn't you tell us you had this from the beginning instead of telling us you were out!?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "Because I didn't know it was still there baka! And WILL YOU QUIT YELLING AT ME!? You have been super rude to me all day and I'm sick of it!" she yelled at Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha yelled back, " you've been the-", "Inuyasha SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome said which was followed by THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD. Kagome then turned toward Sango, who had started cooking the ramen, and said, "Sango, please make sure the chips are shared equally. I am going to go on a walk. I should be back soon. Thank you for taking care of dinner tonight. I greatly appreciate it. See ya in a bit." and with that Kagome grabbed her jacket and headed into the woods.

'Errrrrrr, how can I be so stupid?! That was enough food to last us for at least a few more days, and I let it all slip away! And Inuyasha isn't helping any. I bet the only reason why he made such a big deal out of it was because of me being late this morning, that has to be it 'cause he would never complain like this over such a small problem, well small to him anyway. Uhhhh, this is just not my day.' Kagome thought to herself.

She was so lost in thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, or what was going on around her. ' well what's done is done. I just hope that we come across a village soon. I wonder how Sango is doing, it's a good thing I taught her how to cook the instant ramen. We were really lucky that the extra food was still there. I'll have to remember to double check my bag everyday from now on. If that hap-' Kagome stopped mid-thought when she felt something drop on her face. 'what was that?' Kagome thought as she touched where she felt it hit. 'water?' she thought.

She then looked up and saw really dark clouds covering the sky. "oh great! how could I have not noticed a thunderstorm that big roll in!?" Kagome said to herself. " Crap, I must have been so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't even notice! Ok, now is not the time to panic, I just need to go back to camp." she said trying to stay calm.

" hold on, where is camp? Crap! I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going! How could I be so stupid!" Kagome said hitting herself on the forehead. Just then the storm started. The wind picked up a lot and the rain was coming down at a fast rate. "Danget! This is bad! I have to get to the others! Ok, I'm pretty sure I came from this direction, even if I didn't maybe I can find shelter either way." she said trying to keep a positive attitude.

"frick! I can barely see ahead of me 'cause of this stupid rain, and this strong wind isn't making it any easier! Man, can today get any worse?! First I kept everyone waiting this morning and then me and Inuyasha fought, then I let all the food slip out of my bag and Inuyasha and me fought about that too, and now I'm lost and in a thunderstorm! Well I am pretty sure it cant get any worse." Kagome said.

Sadly, she was wrong. "this storm is just getting worse and worse! I cant see anything! And thanks to the rain, the ground is all muddy and slippery. I wish this rain would stop!" Kagome shouted. Just then she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. "OWWWW, FU**! Danget!" she shouted when she hit the ground. She looked down and saw a huge cut on her right thigh and left arm. "ow, well I cant stay here, even if I'm in pain, I need to find the others!" Kagome declared with determination.

She tried to stand up but when she tried to put her weight on her right foot, she felt a burst of pain in it and then her foot gave out. "AHHHH! Shoot! I must have sprained my ankle! This isn't good, with these wounds if I were attacked I wouldn't be able to get away or fight. Why did I have to leave my bow and arrows at camp! Well, I'll just have to do what I can." Kagome said, starting to lose hope. She grabbed a thick stick that was on the ground, "I can use this as a cane." she reassured herself.

Kagome tried to stand up with the stick and it worked. "Excellent! Better not waste any more time." she said and then started to walk forwards.

~time lapse~

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, is there anyone there?!" Kagome shouted out, hoping that someone would hear her. " I thought since the rain and wind slowed down that maybe somebody may hear me." she said.

Kagome looked up and saw that the sun was starting to come up. "it's morning already!? I've been wandering all night!" she said with disbelief. "hold on, if I've been wandering all night then that me-means that this whole time I've been walking farther and farther away from the others!" Kagome said dropping to her knees. Tears started to form in her eyes. "and with all this rain Inuyasha probably wont be able to track my scent" she said in a small, weak, and frail voice.

Kagome fell the rest of the way onto the ground. She turned onto her side and pulled her hands up to her chest and said in barely a whisper, " I don't have the strength to go any further, I've lost too much blood. And it's only a matter of time before a demon finds me and eats me. Well, maybe if I'm lucky that wont happen, and a human will find me. I guess I'll find out" then with what little strength she had, she grabbed a stick and wrote in the dirt next to her, I'm sorry, Inuyasha. , then she rolled on her stomach and fainted.

"yyaawwnn" Sango had just woke up. She got up and stretched and then realized something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was. After a few seconds she realized what was wrong, Kagome wasn't there!

She quickly went to wake up the others. She ran over to Miroku and shoved him and said, "Miroku, Miroku, wake up!" "hmm huh?" Miroku mumbled.

Sango ran over to Inuyasha to shoved him as well and shouted, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha wake up!" "…." she tried again, " INUYASHA, INUYASHA, INUYASHA WAKE UP!" then Sango pinched his ear. " Oww, ok I'm awake, now what's so important that you had to wake us up?!" Inuyasha asked Sango in a grumpy voice. " what's so important is that Kagome's missing!" Sango shouted at him.

This woke Inuyasha and Miroku up. "what?!" they shouted in unison. "ya, she's not here! Look for yourself!" Sango said to them both.

Inuyasha stood up looked around. "your right, she's not here, where could she be?" he asked Sango. " she must have not have come back from her walk last night!" she replied.

"something must have happened to her." Miroku said. " she probably got lost" he added.

"Inuyasha, can you smell her?" Sango asked Inuyasha.  
" *sniff sniff* no I cant, the rain must've washed away her scent. Dam**t!" Inuyasha shouted.

"hmm huh, what's going on?" Shippo, who had woken up from all the noise, asked everyone.

Miroku filled him in on the situation. "what! This is horrible, what are we going to do!?" Shippo asked and was starting to panic.

"here's what we are going to do, Miroku and Shippo, you guys stay here just in case Kagome comes back. Me and Kirara will look from the skys, and Inuyasha, you will search from the ground." Sango instructed everyone.

"ok" Miroku and Shippo replied, Inuyasha just nodded, "ok, lets go" inuyasha said and then ran the way he saw Kagome go when she left.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?!" Inuyasha shouted. "dam**t, why did it have to rain last night! I cant smell her at all. Well, I guess there's a good side and a bad side to this. The good side is that other demons cant smell her, the bad side is that…neither can I." He said to himself.

"Kagome where are you?!" Sango shouted. "Kirara, can you smell anything perhaps?" Sango asked Kirara. Kirara shook her head. "I didn't think so."

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?!" Inuyasha yelled. 'I hope she's okay. I have to find her, before anything else does!' Inuyasha thought, then quickened his pace.

"Shippo, we should get ready for the event that Kagome is injured." Miroku told Shippo. " ok, but how?" Shippo asked Miroku. He gave Shippo a empty water bottle that he had gotten from Kagome, but he had drunken all the water already. "here. Transform and fly to that river that we passed on the way here and fill this up with water, ok?" Miroku told Shippo. "ok, I'll be back as soon as possible." Shippo said and then transformed into his balloon form and flew to the river. "I'll start getting everything else ready." and with that Miroku went to work.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "dam**t, still no sign of her! What if-" just then he smelled something that made him stop dead in his tracks. " *sniff, sniff* I smell blood. But it smells familiar…hold on, this is Kagome's blood! Oh No! I have to find her! Kagome!" he shouted then ran as he could, following the scent of Kagome's blood.

"I'm getting close, I can tell." he said.

Inuyasha was going too fast to notice the trail of blood that he was passing.  
"Kagome! Kagome wher-" what Inuyasha saw then would scar him forever. In front of him was Kagome on her stomach on the ground in a little puddle of blood, with little scratches, cuts, and scrapes all over her,...and she wasn't conscious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her and looked at her in disbelief. Then his eyes traveled to where her hand was, then he saw the message. He bent down and read the message, _I'm sorry, Inuyasha_. after reading this he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, but he held them back. Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome. He sat down next to her and carefully, turned her over onto her back, then he saw how bad it really was.

He saw the two huge gashes on her thigh and arm, along with all the little cuts. "no" Inuyasha whispered. He picked her up and put her in his lap and cradled her.  
Inuyasha felt a tear go down his face, he swallowed hard as he tried to hold the tears back but then he looked at the message that Kagome wrote again, _I'm sorry, Inuyasha._

At that moment Inuyasha just let go. Tears started streaming down his face, and fell onto Kagome. "no, you shouldn't be sorry, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even come out here! Oh Kagome, this is all my fault! " Inuyasha shouted. Now he was crying uncontrollably.

Kagome started to wake up. " you have been the greatest friend I have ever had. You are kind to me even though I treat you horribly sometimes, and you've cared for me more than anyone other than my mother has. You have shown me what true friendship is and you saved me from a life of loneliness, and how do I repay you?! You get hurt because of me! I drag you through so many things and you stick by me through it all, but all you get in return is suffering! I said I'd protect you, but really you need to be protected from me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"In..u..ya..sha" Kagome said sofly, opening her eyes. "Kagome! Your okay!" he said with a hint of relief in his voice. Inuyasha put his arms around her and hugged her. "Kagome… I am so sorry, if it wasn't for me this would have never happened to you!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I heard what you said, and I don't suffer because of you. Sure I feel hurt sometimes but I am happy most of the time. I don't get hurt or suffer because of you, I get to have fun and be happy because of you! You are the one of the greatest friends I have ever had. And this wasn't completely your fault! Half of it was my short-temper and and poor sense of direction! So don't be so hard on yourself! Kagome said in a weak voice.

"so, does that mean you forgive me?!" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"of course I forgive you, oh and thank you." she said.

"thank you for what?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"one for finding me, two for all those things you said about me, and trusting me enough to see you cry. I know this is hard for you, but you doing this proves to me that you trust me. So thank you." Kagome told Inuyasha. "your welcome Kagome!" Inuyasha said with happiness in his voice.

After about a minute of hugging Inuyasha said, "we need to get you out of here.", "agreed, don't worry about me, just hurry okay."Kagome replied. "okay" he responded.

After about an hour Inuyasha and Kagome were back at camp.

"you found her! Hurry bring her over here and lay her down." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"okay" Inuyasha replied then put her down.

"look, there's Sango! Perfect timing too!" Shippo exclaimed.

"good, you found her, I knew you would!"Sango said to Inuyasha.  
"Sango come over here and help me treat her wounds" Miroku said to Sango. "okay" she replied.

After about 30 minutes Kagome was treated and then Inuyasha brought Kagome back to her time so she could heal quicker. After about 10 days Kagome was well enough to return to the feudal era. Then life for the group went back to normal, well almost completely. Inuyasha and Kagome argued less then they did before, but just barely.=;)

THE END


End file.
